A Day Without Rain
by blue jeans baby
Summary: Wilwarin's withdrawel is worrying Elrohir, and it's getting worse.
1. Default Chapter

Elrohir's POV  
  
You stand there, in the rain. You say that it speaks to you, that it brings you comfort. Your father has been missing for quite some time, and there is still no news of him.  
  
Your lavender blouse is translucent from the rain, exposing your beautiful curves to my eyes. Your golden curls cascade down your back, and you close your emerald green eyes.  
  
What message is the rain sending you? Is it telling you of your father?  
  
How I long to hold you, and passionately kiss your succulent, pink lips. I must restrain myself, though. I love you, but do you love me. I wonder, I hope and pray that you do.  
  
You know that you need me. I do not wish to ruin your concentration. I still do not know that even after you are finished receiving you message if this is the right time to profess my love to you.  
  
You turn to me, and frown. Your eyes are glistening with unshed tears. 'I fear the worst has befallen him,' you whisper, your voice shaking.  
  
I move to embrace you, and hold you. 'He can take care of himself, he defeated a balrog, I think that he can handle the wilderness,' I reply.  
  
You lay your head on my chest, and start to sob. I decided that my love might help you through.  
  
Suddenly, Elladen appears. 'Come quickly, it's your father,' he says.  
  
You run after him, and leave me to profess my love to the empty air. 


	2. Falling Tears

You sit here, your knees drawn to your chest. Your eyes are unfocused. You stare into space, obviously trying to drown your pain. You seem to be in a dream world, not wanting to check back with reality.  
  
Why would you? Your father is alive, but just barely. His mangled body lays in the infirmary, the bleeding has yet to cease. You have cried long and hard now, and need rest. You just sit here, keeping a silent vigil.   
  
I know that your heart must be torn to shreds. What little hope you had is now slowly being wrenched from your grasp.   
  
By the Valar I want you, to hold you close to my body. To feel you inhale, and exhale, to feel your every move. Even in this emotional hell, you are still the most beautiful creature ever created.   
  
Your hair now covers your face. The thick golden curtain hides your silent tears. I feel my own eyes grow moist, and a tear slide down my own cheek.   
  
I make my move, and wrap my arms around you. You cry on my shoulder, as I begin to rock you. I feel your breathing slow, and your tense muscles are now relaxed.   
  
I look down, and that your eyes are closed. I hold you closer, and kiss your pale forehead. You stir, but don't wake. You are so peaceful in your sleep, away from all of your pain.  
  
Arwen, my sister, your best friend, enters the room. She sees the two of us, and gives me a tight lipped smile.   
  
The last thing that I remember before drifting off to sleep is her covering us with a blanket. I feel my eyes close, and find myself dreaming of you.  
  
When I awake, I find you sitting next to me, in your usual position. You seem to have grabbed a quick bath, changed your clothes, and braided your hair. The sun is shining, reflecting off of your hair. It looks like spun gold, I must sit on my hands to keep myself from threading my fingers through it.  
  
You turn to me, and whisper, 'Thank you.' Your emerald eyes are focused on me. They're usual fiery sparkle is smoldered by your deep pain.   
  
I sit up to get a closer look at you. Your cheeks are drained of all color. Your lips are pursed. You seem to fighting back tears, trying to hold it in.  
  
'How is he,' I whisper, trying not to upset you further.  
  
'He's not doing much better, although they did stop the bleeding. I don't know how much more he can take. He's in shock, and may never wake up. My only consolation is that he isn't suffering. I couldn't bare it if he was,' you say, a tear escaping from your eye.  
  
'He is strong, Billie, he will fight this,' I say gently.   
  
A tiny smile plays on your lips as I use your childhood nickname. 'You're ever the optimist aren't you? Elbereth, I'd love to have your stone foundation. I fear that mine is made of clay, and is slowly being washed away,' you murmur.  
  
'My foundation is no stronger than yours, Wilwarin, I believe that you are the stronger one. I doubt that I could last through all of the pain that you have been through,' I reply, and I mean every word of it.  
  
Your face brightens, if only for a moment. This makes me even more attracted to you, and I'm having great difficulty controlling my feelings.  
  
But, I know that the time is not yet ripe. You have other things on your mind, as well you should.  
  
My father enters the room. The expression on his face is grave. He's looking at the floor. I can see that he's been crying. His best friend is dancing on the knife blade of life and death. Even with his healing powers, I know that he can't heal everything.  
  
'The arrows were poisoned. I have administered the antidote. The bleeding has stopped, but the gouges are deep. We'll have to wait and see if the antidote works,' his says, his voice quivering. The tone of his voice is down three octaves from where its usually tone.   
  
You start to cry again, your face turns red. I put an arm around you to comfort you.   
  
'Would you like to go in to see him? It might make all the difference,' he says in the same voice.  
  
You manage to nod, and get up to follow him to your father's room.  
  
I let out a deep sigh. I love you like the moon loves the stars. We belong together, but I can't tell you of my love. It must wait, until you are in a more stable emotional situation. How long will that take? I must be patient, and I must restrain myself. Elbereth help me.  
  
I ask my father if I might be in the room with you, for moral support. He nods, knowing that she would obviously crying.   
  
I enter the room, and remain silent. You sit there stroking his hand, whispering gentle words in his ear. You brush some stray golden locks off his face, and stare.   
  
I know it hurts, I know that this is hard on you. My mother was once like this, but then again, she wasn't.   
  
You trace the bandages and scars that are on his body. He moans softly, but doesn't react further. Your tears are more frequent now, your body shaking.  
  
How I want to hold you.   
  
'Leave, Elrohir, I'd like some privacy,' you say, there's some slight anger in your voice.  
  
I turn to leave, deciding that you deserve your privacy. I chalk your anger up to the fact that it must seem like I'm harassing you. But I'm not. I love you.  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed. What is a mary-sue? 


	3. Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save Wilwarin. All of the characters, and most of the places belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, one of the greatest authors.  
  
You haven't left his side in days. The only time that you leave is to bathe, but you won't eat. You have cried for so long now, and it doesn't seem like you'll be stopping anytime soon.  
  
I watch you, my body aching. It is torturous to be unable to touch you. You won't talk to anyone, but this doesn't surprise me. You don't really seem to be aware of your surroundings any more, either.   
  
I slip into the room to watch you bathe. I do this to see all of your ivory body exposed, and to make sure that you don't drown. I'm worried about you. Your skin no longer has its usual healthy glow. Your face is drawn, and your eyes are hazed over.  
  
This morning when my father enters the room, you don't even react. After he your father's bandages, he turns to you. He whispers your name, then says changes it louder.  
  
You don't move, you don't speak, you don't do anything. He shakes your arm, and still you don't react. He whispers something, and motions for me to enter the room.   
  
I had no idea that he knew that I was watching. I come in, and sit next to you.   
  
'What am I to do now,' I ask.  
  
'Talk to her, I'm not sure what else to do for now,' he whispers.   
  
His eyes betray him. I can see that this is serious, that something is wrong with you.   
  
I nod, unable to speak. I stroke your hair, and start a one way conversation.  
  
'He will be fine. He will pull through. He has so much to live for. He has you. You are the most beautiful, the most intelligent, the kindest, and gentlest person ever created. If he will pull through for you, then you should pull through for him,' I whisper.  
  
You still stare into space. I pull you into my lap, and cradle you. I feel my eyes grow moist.  
  
Your beautiful mind, trapped in some emotional hell. I shudder to think about what you're going through.   
  
You haven't slept in so long. I pick you up, and carry you to your room.   
  
The moon is out, the stars shining. I decide to undress you, and put you in a nightgown. I gently unwrap your body, and behold your radiant beauty.  
  
You still stare into space, and don't protest. I cover your body in a silky, pink nightgown.   
  
I carry you onto the balcony, and seat us on a couch. I gaze towards the stars, and remember a night long ago, and the corners of my mouth begin to twitch.   
  
Flash Back  
  
'Glorfy,' my twin cries, 'There you are!'  
  
I follow Elladen and walk towards him. He's holding a baby, you.   
  
'Yes, you've found me,' he says, absent-mindedly. He strokes your blond peach fuzz, and searches the sky.  
  
'What are you doing?' I ask. I couldn't imagine why Glorfindel would have his new baby outside at such a late hour. Well, the hour was late for a four year old.  
  
'I'm not really sure,' he replied, his eyes still scanning the sky. He then looked down at you. You were sleeping, your tiny chest rising and falling in a gentle pattern.  
  
'Does it have a name?' Elladen asks, pointing at you.  
  
'No, the baby doesn't have a name yet,' he chuckles.  
  
'Why don't you call her it?' my twin suggests.  
  
At this, your father starts laughing. 'No, I can't call her it. What would everyone think? Wouldn't she be insulted if someone said 'it was stupid', when they were talking about a stupid book?'   
  
'Glorfy, tell us about the stars again,' I say excitedly.  
  
'Alright, come take a seat,' he says, pointing to a comfortable looking couch.  
  
Elladen and I scramble onto the couch. Your father is still stroking your fuzz.  
  
Elladen begins to sing, off tune, a lullaby. It sounds horrible, and you begin to sob. The sobs are angry ones, and you're irritable since you were awoken.  
  
Your father rocks you, and softly sings a lullaby. Soon, your eyes are closed again, your chest rising and falling in its gentle pattern again.   
  
'That one, is called Wilwarin,' your father says, pointing to a constellation that looks like a butterfly.   
  
'Wilwarin, I like, it should be named Wilwarin,' I cry.  
  
Your father turns, and smiles, 'Yes, I think that name suits her.'  
  
You stir slightly, your eyes open revealing your emerald green orbs. You gurgle, and reach for my hair. Your tiny hand wraps around a raven braid. You tug on it.  
  
'I think Billie likes it,' I exclaim.  
  
Elladen giggles, 'I think Billie likes you!'  
  
Your father joins in the laughter. I don't notice though. I'm lost in your eyes. There's so much innocence in them. That was when I knew that I loved you.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
'Look,' I whisper, there's the constellation that you're named after.'  
  
You just stare. You start playing with my hair. It is an odd quirk that you developed that night.   
  
I smile, 'Please, please talk to me.'  
  
You continue playing with my hair, but you smile too. This brings me comfort, though I still worry. 


	4. Love Runs Deep

We continue staring at the sky. I feel you shiver, and wonder if you are cold. I do not ask you, for I know that I will not get a reply. I gently rub your arms, and you lean more heavily on me.  
  
'It's late, we should go inside,' I say more to myself than to you.   
  
I wrap my arms around you, and carry you back into your room. The room is a bit chilly, so I start a fire. Of course, I have already placed you on your bed.   
  
Once the fire gets going, I walk back to the bed. You lay there on lavender sheets. Your blonde hair is spilling out over the pillow, like honey.   
  
I pull the comforter over you, and turn to leave. You grab my hand when I try to do so. I look down at you, and cannot refuse such an act of dependency while you are in such a state.  
  
I sigh, and lay down next to you. You still seem to be cold, so I wrap my arms around your waist, and hold you close to me. You lean your head against my chest, and hold my hand.  
  
I whisper some soothing words to you, hoping to help you drift into the land of dreams. I turn to face you, and I see you smile. You are still staring into space, but I think that you know that I'm here, and holding you.   
  
You snuggle closer, but don't hold me. I understand, you are not completely with me.  
  
I kiss your forehead, and watch as your eyes close. You are safely in the land of happy dreams. I feel my eyelids grow heavy, and succumb to a wave of sleep.  
  
I hear a bird chirp, and I open my eyes. You are already awake, and are heading towards the bathing room. Your gait is slow, and I realize that you are still trapped in your own world.  
  
I jump up, and grab your arm. You moan softly. I guide you towards the tub. I pull of your nightgown, and must contain myself.  
  
I gasp when I see your naked body. I can see each of your ribs, and your skin is dangerously pale.  
  
I don't say anything, though. I help you ease into the warm water, and cleanse your skin. You are suffering physically and emotionally. This is the first time that I realize that it has been about a week since you have eaten. You have refused to eat since your father left, and it has gotten worse since your father is injured.  
  
Once you are clean, I help you dress, then seat you in an armchair in front of the fire place. I tell you to stay put until I get back.  
  
I run to my room to quickly bathe, and dress. I can't get the image of your weak body out of my mind. I decide that you must eat, even if I have to force feed you.   
  
I go down to the kitchen, and get some soup. It's your favorite, or at least it was your favorite before you escaped from reality.   
  
When I return to your room, I find you in the same position that I left you in. I pull a chair up, and sit next to you.  
  
'Good morning, how are you feeling? You need to eat,' I say, as cheerfully as I can.  
  
You turn to me, and reach for my hand. I let you hold my left hand, for I need the right to feed you. I press a spoonful of soup to your lips.   
  
At first you don't seem to know what to do. I press it a bit harder, and you open your mouth, and eat. I fill the spoon again, and again, you eat. You finish the soup, and seem to be complacent.  
  
Your expression is still vacant, but you seem to be slightly content. You are still holding my hand, not letting go. If it makes you feel better, then I will allow you to hold onto me.   
  
'Billie, we have to go see my father. He wants to talk to you,' I say, slowly and gently.   
  
You grip my hand tighter, but allow me to help you up. We stroll down the hallway until we reach my father's study. We enter the room, and my father looks up.  
  
'How is she,' he asks, the anxiety shows in his voice.  
  
'She won't speak, but I did get her to eat this morning,' I reply, I'm slightly defensive.  
  
'Wilwarin, your father is still alive. It is uncertain if he will continue to live, and he is still unconscious. I know that he would not want you to live like this,' he says this flippantly. How can he change from being so anxious to being so nonchalant?  
  
You continue to stare, but do wince. You squeeze my hand, and lean your head on my shoulder.  
  
'Billie, he'll be alright,' I say, trying to convince myself as well as you.  
  
My father sighs. 'I doubt that she'll stay like this for all eternity, but it may take her a while to come back to reality.'  
  
'Can we leave now?' I say impatiently.  
  
'Elrohir, you must have patience if you want to help her get better,' he says.  
  
'Then may I have permission to move in with her.' I'm oblivious to what I just said.   
  
'Elrohir! I'm surprised at you! I...'  
  
I cut him off, 'Ada, she hasn't let go of my hand since yesterday. What am I supposed to do, tear her away from her last shred of reality?!'  
  
You jump, and hold my other hand as well.  
  
'So, you have been helping her? If you so much as....'  
  
'I promise that I'll take good care of her,' I say, and I mean it with all my heart.  
  
'Alright, but if you don't, I know that Glorfindel will kill you. Since he is in no condition to do so, I will,' he says, but there is some laughter in his voice.  
  
I smile, and turn to leave, taking you with me. I love you, and I always will.  
  
~Author's Note~ Thanks to all those that have reviewed! 


	5. Robin

Disclaimer: I only own Wilwarin and the poem. Everything else is Tolkien's.  
  
I glance at you, and sigh. I have moved my clothing and some of my most prized possessions into your room. There is some clutter, but you don't notice.  
  
You look beautiful. Your hair is done in tiny braids, your dress a midnight blue. You gaze out the window. What do you see? What do you know? What are you thinking?  
  
I walk over to you, and gently place my hand on your shoulder. You moan and gently push me away.  
  
'What is wrong, my love?' I whisper.  
  
You continue to stare, fingering the mauve fabric of the curtain. I sit next to you, and brush a braid away from your face. You moan louder, and shove me away.  
  
I get up and try not to be offended. How can I? I love you, and know that you are physically with me, but not mentally. I pick up a book of poems and read aloud.  
  
Sunlight dances on the floor, Flooding through your open door,  
  
Your heart is closed though, You won't let go,  
  
Life brings pain, But not without gain,  
  
My love, let me in, And let our love begin,  
  
I decide to try to reach for you again. You whimper, and your body stiffens.  
  
'My love, what is wrong? Tell me, is it your father?' I ask, this time more worried.  
  
I wrap my arms around you, and press your head against my chest. I lovingly pull you onto my lap. You stay stiff, and thrash your arms violently.  
  
'Shhhh, It's alright. Billie you are safe,' I murmur. You don't seem convinced.  
  
You continue to thrash and kick, I wonder what's going on in your mind.  
  
'Billie, it's Elrohir,' I whisper in your ear. I rub your back, trying to get you to relax.  
  
You continue thrashing until you are spent, and collapse, exhaustedly in my arms. Your breathing is harsh and ragged, you're moaning, tugging on my hair.  
  
'Hush, it is alright, I'm right here,' I say soothingly.  
  
You continue to tug on the same braid. I stroke your cheek. You stop moaning and snuggle close to me. I kiss your forehead, and rock you.  
  
You play with my hair, braiding and re-braiding it. You hold my hand again. I sigh into your hair. It smells of lilac, your favorite flower. You have a bit of a purple obsession.  
  
I decide that we should go for a walk. The spring sun shines, causing your golden hair to blow. A robin is perched on the branch of a magnolia tree, puffing its out its red chest.  
  
It flies over, and sits on your shoulder. You don't take much notice, you have zoned out again. The robin doesn't seem to mind, though, he nestled in you hair.  
  
I gently lift it, and set it free. I place my hand on the free spot on your shoulder. You turn to look at me for a minute, then return to your own world.  
  
Your emerald eyes remain focused on the forest. I sigh, and decide that it would be best if you went to visit your father.  
  
'Wilwarin, would you like to see your father? He's probably doing much better,' I say, trying to hid the anxiety in my voice.  
  
You touch my hand, sending shivers up my spine. I smile softly, and take that as a 'yes'.  
  
I lead the way to his room. The spring air tickles my nose, and I sneeze grumble something about 'damn pollen.'  
  
When we finally reach his room, I take a deep breath, trying to keep my composure. We walk into the dimly lit room, and I take a seat at the edge of a bed.  
  
I pull you onto my lap to comfort you, if you need comforting. You lean your head on my shoulder, and reach out to your father with a weak arm.  
  
You stroke his cheek, and murmur something unintelligible. You don't cry, I don't think that you are aware enough to cry.  
  
His body is bandaged, and a scar runs down his cheek. Of course, the scar will fade with time, but I wonder if the emotional scars will ever fade.  
  
The little light that is in the room reflects off of your hair, as well as your father's. I love watching the golden glow. It is the light in the darkness.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed!! I'm sorry about my grammatical errors and I've tried to be more descriptive in this chapter. I'll try to improve my writing. 


End file.
